Happy Endings
by Aliko Kinav
Summary: How Hermione met Harry, and fell in love. And how she finally got him.


**Author's Note:**

**OMG!**

**I was supposed to finish this piece by 15th Sep. Which was then postponed to 20th Sep.**

**And OMG!**

**I was stuck halfway.**

**The prompt was "when I first met you," and I chose the pairing of HarryHermione. My new fav.**

**AND GOSH! I am enjoying sticking to canon.**

**So it was so hard to make them end up together.**

**But somehow, they finally reached there.**

**HAHAHAHAHA!**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

**Tell me what you think.**

* * *

She was five when she first learnt of how cruel children could be.

She had always been different, preferring to read rather than play.

And that had made her a target.

A target of bullies who did not like her nor her books.

XXX

She was ten when she had received the letter.

She had been exhilarated.

It meant she was special.

It meant that what they said about her wasn't true.

She wasn't a freak. She wasn't weird.

She was special.

Just like her mother said.

XXX

She was eleven when she made her first friends.

Harry and Ron.

They weren't her friends at the start.

But after facing a _troll_, they had become firm friends.

XXX

She was fourteen when there was a rift between the three of them.

Ron was suspicious of Harry.

But she could not and would not believe it.

She believed in Harry.

And so they were divided.

Harry and her on one side.

While Ron was on the other side.

Her fourteenth year was an eventful one.

That was the first time she had been chased by a boy.

A good looking boy who could have any girl he wanted.

And she was so pleased.

Harry told her later that Viktor had asked Harry if it was ok.

As if Harry was interested in her.

They had both laughed about that.

XXX

She was fifteen when she felt the fires of jealousy.

She had stumbled upon Harry kisssing Cho under a mistletoe.

And she was jealous.

She was shocked at her own reaction.

She had never spoken about it.

But she knew then.

She had fallen.

XXX

Somewhere along the line, Harry and Ginny became closer.

And that left her to become closer to Ron without her realising it.

XXX

She was eighteen when the war finished.

By then, she was weary.

Weary of the world.

Weary of everything.

She had ended up marrying Ron.

Harry had married Ginny.

She knew it was going to happen.

But it didn't stop her from crying.

XXX

She was twenty-five when she told Ron the truth.

Told him she never could love him the way he loved her.

He had been crushed.

And she was so mad at herself for doing this to one of her best friends.

He left after that.

He didn't tell anyone the truth.

But he couldn't stay.

Not when it hurt so much.

And she had been left alone.

XXX

She was twenty-nine when Harry came to her one night.

Smelling like firewhiskey.

He wasn't even aware of where he was.

She cast a cleaning spell and put him to bed.

She didn't ask Harry any questions.

And he didn't say anything.

They just stayed in comfortable silence for a few days.

A week later, he told her everything.

How Ginny felt cooped up.

How Ginny had started hating her children, after Lily's birth.

How it had been days since Ginny had come home.

She was alarmed.

Where were the children?

Were they safe?

He had reassured her.

They were with Molly.

He told her then, with a voice so broken, it made her heart break.

All he had wanted was a family.

A happy family.

She had hugged him then.

And stayed strong while he cried it all out.

XXX

She was thirty when Harry and Ginny separated.

She was not happy.

How could she be, when Harry looked like he was dying.

She was not happy.

But she was hopeful.

XXX

She was thirty-two when they got married.

She didn't need it.

They had a relationship.

And that was enough for her.

But he had insisted.

And so she walked down the aisle.

Towards the only man she had ever loved.

XXX

When she had been fifteen, she would not have thought that there was a happy ending for her.

But now, she knew better.

Happy endings were different for everyone.


End file.
